


Shortcut

by Minyoongislips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Park Minkyun mentioned, Some Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Why Did I Write This?, beatings, you can find some wonkyun if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/pseuds/Minyoongislips
Summary: Changkyun should know better than to take shortcuts. It never ends well.





	

He fucked up. He knew that he did. He was not supposed to be there but he was tired and really didn't feel like walking for twenty minutes so he had decided to take a shortcut. He immediately regretted his laziness once he saw four boys stepping out of an alley on his right. The first one was very tall and a step ahead of the others, probably the leader. The second one had a crooked nose which had probably been broken at some point. The third one was ridiculously small, smaller than Changkyun, yet you could see his muscle through his shirt, shirt that was stretched to the point the buttons were barely holding on. The last one had a baseball bat in his hands and was playing with it while giving Changkyun a mean smile. All of them were wearing a red bandana, either on their head or tied around their wrists. Red bandana meant rival band. Red bandana meant Changkyun was fucked.

“Isn't it the little bitch?” asked the Tall one.

“Fuck off.” Changkyun said, trying to walk past the guys. But he didn't even make one step before he felt the baseball bat against his chest. He looked up toward his owner, who had replaced his smile with a smirk.

“Oh come on kid ! Play nice, be careful with your words. You wouldn't want to piss off the wrong guy now, would you ?”

Changkyun took a step back, looking around him trying to find a way to escape this situation. He wasn't stupid. Even though he knew how to fight, he couldn't take down those four guys just by himself. Getting into a fight would probably lead him to a dozen of broken bones at best. And well, his death at worst.

Lately, the air had been really tense between his gang and those idiots Red Dragons. What a fucking stupid name. Who the fuck would call their gang like this ? It sounds so stupid. But those idiots with a stupid name had caused a lot o trouble over the last few months. They've always been rivals, more or less. But five months ago, one of those fucktards snapped and killed one of their guy. Changkyun still remembered clearly when Jooheon came back looking like a lunatic, screaming and cursing at everyone and everything. "They killed Minkyun ! They fucking shot his fucking brain out of his fucking skull !" Minkyun was a cool guy, smart and funny. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and it got him killed. Shownu had managed to prevent Jooheon from seeking out revenge. However, since that accident, there had been a lot of fights. Of course they used to fight, but it was petty, almost childish. They never really got into physical fights, it was mostly words. But now.. Now it was scary. The violence they were showing was striking, it was beating after beating for no apparent reason.

So yes, Changkyun was afraid. Although he'd never admit it, he was. Him, alone agaisnt those four and a baseball bat ? He didn't stand a chance. And during the two seconds he took to think about what he should do, those assholes had circled him. He had no way out. He had to fight. He cursed under his breath.

He got his phone out of his jacket and dialed Wonho's number, praying God he had his phone and would pick up because this was a one shot opportunity. Those guy wouldn't kindly wait for Wonho to pick up before they beat the shit out of him. Fortunately for Changkyun, Wonho picked up immediately.

“Changkyun, you need-”, Changkyun cut him mid-sentence.

“Help me, please help me, I'm at-”, his phone was taken from him and thrown away before he could tell Wonho where he was.

“What do you think you're doing little bitch ? No need to call your friends,” the Tall one said. He got closer to Changkyun. “We know everyone in your stupid gang can have a little fun with you, so we want to try you too. Come on, show us what you do for them. Don't act like you're shy or you don't want to, we all know you're the little whore of the gang,” he stroked his cheek and Changkyun spat at his face.

“I'm no one's whore. If you want one, you can find them in your little group. Now, once again, fuck off.”

“Oh, look at that,” Crooked-Nose said, “kitty's got claws, isn't that cute ?”

“No, it's not,” answered the one with the baseball bat.

There was one second where everything was frozen. The world around Changkyun has stopped turning as he slowly processed that, that was it. He talked back and those guys weren't pleased about it. He took a deep breath and all Hell broke loose.

The guy swung his bat straight in Changkyun's stomach, taking all air out of him and making him cry out in pain. He bend a little to try and catch his break. It was his first mistake, and probably the last. As soon as he bend over, one of the guy pushed behind his knees and pressed down his neck, making him fall to the ground. He tried to get back up but only got kicked in the stomach multiple times for it. Changkyun tried to fight back, tried to kick them or punched them, but he did close to no damage because of his position on the ground. He couldn't gather enough strenght to actually hurt them and the strenght he had was quickly leaving him. He bit down as hard as he could on a hand that was close enough to his face and stayed there for too long. The guy that was holding him down yelped in pain and took his hand off, not pining him on the ground anymore. Changkyun lifted himself up and was brought down again by the bat landing on his back.

Changkyun gave up and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do except hope they would get tired of him quickly and would just leave him there. He could feel all the kicks. He heard his shoulder crack when the bat landed there. He felt his bone break when his wrist was stepped on. He started to feel numb. Maybe he'd die there, alone, on the dirty ground. Jooheon would be so pissed. Wonho would probably feel even worse. He wondered if Shownu would be enough to stop Jooheon from getting his revenge this time ? Or if Wonho would stand with Jooheon and just go on a killing spree in the Red Dragons' factory they used as their base ? They'll probably convince Kihyun and Minhyuk to join, and Hyungwon would follow because he wouldn't want to miss the fun. They would probably slaughter everyone in there.

And then it stopped. No more kicks. No more bat breaking his bones. He opened his eyes to see the guys over him. Was it over ? Were they tired of him ? Unsatisfied because he didn't beg for his life ? Were they going to leave ? The Tall one licked his lips before opening his mouth.

“So little bitch, now that you've calm down. Let's get down to business.” He looked up as his lackeys when he said, “strip him. We're gonna have fun.”

Changkyun gasped, praying he would suddenly have a heart attack or something. He felt hands grabbing his jacket and pulling it off him. They grabbed his hands and hold them behind his back. He tried to push them, kick them, but he was tired and hurting. He could take a beating. But this, he wasn't ready for this kind of shit. He screw his eyes shut, trying so hard not to cry. They had opened his belt when it all stopped suddenly. No hands on him. No one holding him down. He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry due to his unshed tears, but he could clearly see Jooheon and Shownu right in front of him beating the lights out of the guy with the bat. And Minhyuk was there too.

Changkyun sighed out of relief and tensed when he felt hands on his shoulders. The only thought on his mind was “no, not again, please”.

“It's okay, it's me. You're safe.”

His shoulders dropped in relief when he heard Wonho's voice. He leaned back and felt the young man's body behind him, strong, present, grounding him in the reality. Wonho wrapped his arms around him, like a security blanket, shielding him from what was happening around them. He could see Hyungwon and Kihyun too now.

When they deemed the beating to be satisfying enough, they came over to where Changkyun and Wonho were on the ground. Jooheon looked at Changkyun's torn jacket on the ground. He took his own off and handed it to him. Wonho helped Changkyun up and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders.

Changkyun was safe. Those Red Dragons trash wouldn't touch him ever again because his clan was there. They came for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!  
> So, first fiction in about 5 years, I'm kinda rusty but anyway there might be mistakes because it's not Beta-d yet, if you notice anything off please tell me. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed that and it wasn't too bad  
> byyye :)))


End file.
